poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Tribute to the Pound Puppies
Here is a fan artwork gallery made by fans of the Pound Puppies TV Series. "Igor and Whopper as Karakuraizer Rangers" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Igor and Whopper are dressed up as Karakuraizer Rangers. Whopper is Pup Soldier Yarnbender, a ranger who can manipulate yarn. Igor is Pup Soldier Prankster, who fights enemies with the power of pranks. "Pound Puppies Pajama Party" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 There's a sleepover at Holly's Puppy Pound and the Pound Puppies are ready. There will be games, food, and music. It's all fun and games until everyone goes to sleep. "Cooler and Nose Marie kissing" by Chi1234 Here is Cooler and Nose Marie kissing each other. Cooler and Nose Marie, together, forever! "Momo and Violet" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 If Cooler and Nose Marie love each other, what will become of Violet and Momo? Here's your answer: Violet and Momo have moved on and decided to fall in love with each other. I hear wedding bells ringing! "Scrounger and His Brothers" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Scrounger has return and this time, he brings his brothers along to help his friends. Slick, the tall and lanky older brother, is the brains of the trio. Scooper on the other hand... not so much. However, the youngest of the trio is loyal to his older brothers. "The Stoneheart Six" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 The Pound Puppies and friends better be on their toes because Katrina Stoneheart has called for back-up! There's Klaude Stoneheart from France, Uncle Konrad and his grandson Brutus, retired Western actor Kactus Jack, the con-artist Karol, and the feared pirate Kaptain Kid. "Pupzan" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Move over, Simba! There's a new king of the jungle and his name is Pupzan. Raised by wolves, Pupzan doesn't hesitate to save his people and his friends from danger. Pupzan kind of looks like Beamer, only without the long hair. "Wolfazar" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Residing in the jungles of Africa is the wise Wolfazar. His skills in sorcery and medicine will help those who are in need. He is also cunning, as shown when he fools the villains into thinking he's joined them by making a potion that will turn Cooler to dust and then using it on them and revealing it's a powerful itching potion. He also has a grandson named Shun. "An Unlikely Friendship" by Kangaleo007 "An Unlikely Friendship" is inspired by the idea of what if Brattina and Holly are sisters. "Sexy Ginger" by Kangaleo007 "Sexy Ginger" portrays Brattina Stoneheart as beautiful but deadly. The puppies hiding in their doghouse says it all. "Katrina Stoneheart" by Kangaleo007 Introducing the main villainous of the TV Show... "Katrina Stoneheart"! Mutts drive her nuts! "Pound Puppies" by Kangaleo007 And now, those loveable, hugable, heroes... the "Pound Puppies!" Cooler is still cool as Nose Marie lovingly gazes into his eyes. Howler enjoys his favorite dog bone as Bright Eyes holds an adorable pose and Whopper tells his stories. "The Whole Gang" by Kangaleo007 And now... The entire company! "The Whole Gang" features all your favorite Pound Puppies, plus Jeff, Tammy, Holly, Collete, Big Paw, and of course, the late Millicent Trueblood! "Not a Lifestyle, but a Job" by LittleTiger488 An exhausted Holly is feeding our heroes, including a new Pound Purry. It looks like Cooler isn't taking kindly to Charlemange. "Holly's Parents: John and Megan" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here is a likely description of what Holly's Parents would look like. John tips his hat as Megan holds her casual pose. Have you seen them? "Role Reversal" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 "Role Reversal" tells a wacky story about what would happen if the Pound Puppies are humans and Holly is a puppy. On the left, Cooler does his trademark pose as Nose Marie smiles for us and Bright Eyes is still her adorable self. On the right, Howler holds his casual pose as Whopper adores us with his smile and Holly is introduced as the new Pound Puppy. (Artist's note: Because I don't have a scanner, I'm unable to show you the full view of my artwork. Apologies for the gorilla-styled photography) Robert & Sandra: Holly's Parents by Kangaleo007 "Robert and Sandra: Holly's Parents" is another possibility of what Holly's parents, now named Robert and Sandra, would look like. Robert is the star quarterback of his football team and Sandra is a mother any kid would love. I wonder if Holly plays football? "Brattina's biological mother" by Kangaleo007 Although Katrina and Brattina are mother and daughter, why don't they look the same? That always bothered me and what annoyed me what that it wasn't explained. My theory is that Brattina was adopted by Katrina. One hint that can prove my theory to be correct is that Katrina's husband was neither present or mentioned at all. It could be that there was no husband and Katrina adopted a child as a single parent. Her last name is Herring so it is possible that Red Herring ("A Pup Named Scooby-Doo") is Brattina's brother. They looked similar to me. "Katrina's Brother: Karl Stoneheart" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Whatever happened to Karl Stoneheart? Karl Stoneheart was originally Katrina Stoneheart's brother. He was equally sinister as his sister, only worse. He has a connection with Captain Slaughter. Could it be that Karl Stoneheart is Captain Slaughter's cousin? Like Captain Slaughter's face, how Karl lost his right eye is unknown. "Captain Slaughter's Daughter: Slaughtina" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 What if Captain Slaughter has a child of his own? Her name is Slaughtina. Her swordsmanship proves that she is equally as dangerous as her dad. Her mask hides her identity. One question boggles the mind: What is hidden behind Slaughtina's mask? "Holly's Brother: Howard" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 What if Holly has a long lost older brother? Howard is a down-to-earth teenager who loves puppies and kittens. Like Cooler, he has been a target of Captain Slaughter's hatred. He gets along very well with Nose Marie, Beamer, Reflex, and Cooler. Is it be possible for Howard and Holly to be reunited? "Brattina Slaughter AKA Slaughtina" by Kangaleo007 Here is another possibility of what Slaughtina would look like. Her real identity is Brattina if she is the daughter of Captain Slaughter instead of Katrina Stoneheart. She wears the same uniform and the same cap like her father. Could Slaughtina be Brattina? If so, how was she able to transform into her previous disguise? "Pound Puppies Halloween" by Kangaleo007 On Halloween, the Pound Puppies dressed up as characters from other media. Whopper flies in as his trademark Wonder Whopper costume while Reflex is Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. Barkerville is the Nostalgia Critic and Howler is Doc Brown from Back to the Future. Cooler is Fonzie from Happy Days and Nose Marie is Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob Squarepants. There's also Bright Eyes as Sailor Moon and Beamer as Red Ranger from Power Rangers. Scrounger is Garfield and Violet Vanderfeller is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Don't forget Colette as the beautiful but smart Betty Cooper from the Archie comics. "The Pound Puppy Formerly Known as 'The Artist'" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet the newest Pound Puppy in town! His real name is Tony. "The Pound Puppy Formerly Known as 'The Artist'" is good friends with the Pound Puppies and has a crush on Nose Marie. His best friend is Howler. Like Cooler, Tony, aka The Pound Puppy formerly known as "The Artist", is a victim of Captain Slaughter and Katrina Stoneheart's hatred. Tony loves to paint pictures. "Footsies" by Kangaleo007 Cooler is playing a game of footsies with Nose Marie and Violet. Don't you think Nose Marie is having more fun than Cooler is? But look at Cooler and Violet, they seem to get along well. "Captain Slaughter Revealed!" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Behind that scarf reveals a face that will make even Katrina Stoneheart pee in her pants with fright. "Captain Slaughter Revealed!" explains what Captain Slaughter really looks like if the TV Series would ever show his face. His red eyes alone will haunt you for the rest of your life. "The Dogcatcher Revealed!" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 If you think Captain Slaughter is menacing, then meet his younger brother! "The Dogcatcher Revealed!" gets up close and personal with Arthur Slaughter, the dogcatcher for Katrina's Dog Pound who is never shown in the 2nd season of the TV Series. "Human Penelope" by Kangaleo007 Move over, Jennifer Hudson! There's a new singer in town! "Human Penelope" captures the idea of what Penelope would look like as a human. Boy, what a beauty! Rhyme of Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt 1: I saw this gal up on stage The most beautiful gal even seen. She dance, twirled, and flicked her hair Man, can this gal sing! "Guitar Boys" by Kangaleo007 The human versions of Cooler and Tony, aka, the Pound Puppy Formerly Known as the Artist, are joined by Howard and become the "Guitar Boys". Rhyme of the Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt 2: Then I saw 3 gentlemen Who strummed their guitars They made the girls fall in love and their eyes twinkled like stars. "Human Whopper" by Kangaleo007 The young human version of Whopper keeps up the rhythm by clicking his percussion sticks in "Human Whopper". More musicians are on the way! Rhyme of the Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt 3: I saw a boy up on stage Who never missed a beat. Click click click went his sticks Tap Tap Tap went his feet "Human Bright Eyes and Charlemange" by Kangeleo007 The human versions of Bright Eyes and Charlemange join together for a duet in "Human Bright Eyes and Charlemange". Rhyme of the Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt 4: Two more girls sing on stage Their singing charmed the men A fine duet these two make as they sing and sing again. "The Howler Duet" by Kangaleo007 Howler is joined by the human version of himself as they play away on the piano. Rhyme of the Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt. 5: A man and a dog play the piano and the melodies sway and swoon. They pounded away at the 88 keys while the two girls croon. "Piccolo" by Kangaleo007 Reflex is joined by the pound puppy version of Holly, the human version of Nose Marie, and Megan as they play the woodwind intrusment, the piccolo. Rhyme of the Pound Puppies Orchestra Pt. 6: Reflex and the others on the piccolos they play followed the piano, the singing, the guitars, and rhytym since they praticed every day. "Dr. Simon" by Kangaleo007 Here is Dr. Simon from Season 2 taking part in a second career as a violinist. I wonder if she's good at it. By telling that her eyes are closed, she looks as if she's putting her heart into the violin. Rhyme of the Pound Puppy Orchestra Pt. 7: The lead violinist pluck the strings of her violin to keep up with the song She has put a lot of effort on her violin since she praticed all day long. "RIP Pound Puppies" by Kangaleo007 As of 19 December 1987, the original Pound Puppies cartoon by Hanna-Barbera ceased production. It was a good show, better than the Pound Puppies brought to us by the Hub. At least we get to see reruns on Boomerang. Too bad there aren't any new episodes. RIP Pound Puppies (1986-1987) "Mutts Drive Me Nuts" by Kangaleo007 Katrina is annoyed by a puppy barking for food. He wags his tail with excitement, waiting for Katrina to feed him. But Katrina doesn't look interested. "Merry Christmas From the Pound Puppies" by Kangaleo007 On Christmas, the Pound Puppies sing traditional Christmas songs in their winter clothes while Holly conducts the group. It seems that Bright Eyes and Whopper are the only ones who wear their elf costumes from Happy Howlidays. Scrounger is the only one who doesn't wear boots. I hope he doesn't freeze his toes off. "Impounded" by napoleonxvi Another fan of the Pound Puppies made this cut piece of work of Holly and Brattina on deviantart. Holly doesn't look comfortable. Will Cooler and the other puppies save her? "Howler + Bright Eyes" by Kangaleo007 Howler is in love with Bright Eyes and wants to go to a dance with her. He is asking her out and she looks please. She will definitely yes, right? "Holly Loves Mervin" by Kangaleo007 Taken from a scene in "The Fairy Dogmother" when a boy named Mervin is trying to ask Holly to a school dance. Holly knows he's trying to ask. He better hurry before Brattina woos him away. "Cooler + Violet" by Kangaleo007 Cooler and Sam, I mean Violet, are attendees of the Pound Puppy/Purry Annual Ball. Cooler uses his charm and look to sweep Violet of her feet. Well not literally. "Igor Prototype" by CartoonLover Igor the Transylvanian Hound is one of the Newest Pound Pu ppies, and on the Lower-Left, is for His First Appearance, like an Unshaven Vampire with Small Glasses. and on the Upper-Right is after Bright Eyes gave Him a Makeover, (with a Black Jacket and Bigger Glasses) making Him look like Ozzy Osbourne, but His Personality is Kind-Hearted. "Vigor Prototype" by CartoonLover Did we ever tell you that Igor has a twin brother? Vigor is also a Transylvanian Hound and the newest addition to the Pound Puppies. His dignified posture means that he is more mature than Igor. Despite that, Vigor loves his brother. Try not to confuse one for the other. "Marcus Prototype" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 "Ten hut, soldier!" Marcus stands attention and salutes. Our heroes are going to have a lot of trouble with the "Marshal". "Amy Prototype" by Kangaleo007 Amy is Howler's girlfriend. She loves inventing machines. Her tools and helmet signals that she'll do anything to help her boyfriend every step of the way. Based on the original prototype by CartoonLover. "Uncle 5632" by Mmandmcb14 5632 is Holly's uncle who was originally owned by Dick Jensen and now own by Judy Barsian. It was last operated in 1963 and scrapped in Chicago in the early 1970s and purchased in 1987 for the Judy Barsian Show. "Angel-Killina and Slaughtina" by Kangaleo007 Meet Angel-Killina,Captain Slaughter's niece, and Slaughtina, Captain Slaughter's daughter, in Pound Puppies: Journey for the Puppy Power Comet. Here they will work together, possibly with Captain Slaughter, to defeat the Pound Puppies in their mission. Slaughtina wears her costume in honor of her father. "Holly and Cooler's New Look" by Kangaleo007 In this artwork, Cooler and Holly get a makeover to show what would happen if they were brainwashed by Katrina Stoneheart. Don't mess with Holly and Cooler. They do not play nice and if you get in their way, you will either beg for your life or you will get the commeupance you do so deserve. They also have friends and allies you want a stay away from as well. Cooler's hat and jacket were based from Nostalgia Critic, but have different colors. This would foreshadow the debut of two new characters: Heater and Polly. "The New Brattina" by Kangaleo007 Brattina has underwent training to become one of Katrina's strongest warriors. Trained by Katrina and Captain Slaughter, Brattina has learned lots of new moves and strategic fighting techniques. With her new bionic arms (which she got after losing to Holly in a duel), she uses new bionic powers to try to put Holly and the gang in their place. She and Catgut don't get along well with Angel-Killina and Slaughtina, feeling they are competition for Katrina's favor. "Pound Puppies: Journey for the Puppy Power Comet Poster" by Kangaleo007 This is the first poster for Pound Puppies: Journey for the Puppy Power Comet, the sequel of the poorly received Legend of Big Paw. Unlike the preceding movie, this movie will not only feature new characters, but the characters you will remember from the TV series. "Marcus' Army" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Formed by Marcus, this group of people have a sworn duty to not only keep an eye out for suspicious activity, but to protect Holly and the Pound Puppies from Katrina Stoneheart. She better not be mean to Holly and the Pound Puppies or she'll have to answer to Marcus and his "army". "Momo" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Momo, the new member of the Pound Puppies. He is Marcus' beloved pet dog. Armed with two bamboo swords, Momo doesn't hesitate to rescue his friends when they are in danger. He once belonged to an abusive owner. That scar on his nose shows Momo's traumatic life before he was rescued by the Pound Puppies, Holly, Howard, and Marcus. Momo has a crush on Nose Marie. "Jackie" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here's another new member of the Pound Puppies. His name is Jackie. He loves playing all kinds of sports: Baseball, basketball, football, you name it! He'll only wear shoes when he likes to jog. He doesn't like to be bored. "Shakespeare" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Joining the Pound Puppies is Shakespeare. He is a huge fan of William Shakespeare and his plays. He speaks with Middle English dialect. Whenever someone makes fun of William Shakespeare, he will say to that person "Thou art a philistine." "Precious" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Precious, another new member of the Pound Puppies. She believes that fighting or physical violence is never the answer to everyone's problems. She is also a good friend of Nose Marie. Whenever a fight's about to start, she'll try to stop the fighting by saying "Please don't fight!" "Gordon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Nobody loves Captain Canine as much as Gordon, another new member of the Pound Puppies. Gordon would pass the time by reading issues of the Captain Canine comic books. He is also a good friend of Whopper and Igor. Don't make fun of Captain Canine or Gordon will be very upset. "Maya and Ramon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here are two new characters: young Maya and her older brother, Ramon. Maya is Beamer's new girlfriend. Her handsome brother, Ramon, is a good friend of Beamer. Beamer was jealous of Ramon until he found out that Ramon is Maya's big brother. Ramon is the master of martial arts. "Nose Marie and Momo" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Nose Marie and her new boyfriend, Momo, hold hands as they watch the beautiful sunset together. This is what would happen if Nose Marie finally gave up on Cooler. "The Rigs Brothers" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Introducing... The Rigs Brothers! This is the boy band all the female members of the Pound Puppies go crazy over. TJ plays the bass, Tony plays the guitar, Ricky plays the keytar, and Joshua plays the drums. They are also good friends of Howler. "Cooler's Children" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 What if Cooler and Violet Vanderfeller have a son and daughter of their own? Vincent is Cooler and Violet's son and Coolette is Cooler and Violet's daughter. "The Entire Company" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 The Pound Puppies, the Connors and the rest have join in for a group artwork. Part 1: Marcus, his little sister, May, and their "army" do their traditional salute. Also included are the late Millicent Trueblood in the form of an angel and Jeff and Tammy from Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. Holly, her older brother Howard, and parents Robert and Sandra Connor stand together for a family photo. Don't forget Sidney Bigelow from the TV Special and his soon-to-be wife, Dr. Simon. Scrounger strikes up a conversation with his new friends Reflex and Precious. Barkerville and Ramon hold their dignified poses as Beamer meets his new girlfriend, Maya. Violet Vanderfeller looks on, hoping that Beamer and Maya will be happy together. Gordon reads the latest issue of Captain Canine with Colette, Bright Eyes, and Whopper. Igor is hopelessly in love with Bright Eyes. Howler speaks to Amy as Shakespeare and Vigor join in. It looks like Jackie and Cooler are getting along really well. Momo becomes enticed with his new girlfriend, Nose Marie. "Marcus Remastered" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Marcus, now in better shape, salutes and swears his duty to protect Holly and the Pound Puppies from Katrina Stoneheart. "May" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 May takes after her big brother, Marcus and salutes as well. You know what that say, like brother, like sister. "Camille" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Camille, after looking up to Marcus as a role model, salutes. It appears that Marcus, May, and Camille are an authorative bunch, aren't they? "Nose Marie and Bright Eyes Flying" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this requested artwork, Nose Marie and Bright Eyes fly into the sky in what appears to be a model from the Jetsons TV Series. I wonder how did Nose Marie get her driver's license? "Nose Marie and Bright Eyes Flying Season 1 Style" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 The Season 1 versions of Bright Eyes and Nose Marie wave hello as they fly into the sky with their new car from the Jestons TV Series. It looks like Nose Marie is a pretty good driver after all. "Sleepy Bright Eyes" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Bright Eyes, as an angel, goes to sleep on a cloud after a long day of flying. Sssh! Don't wake her up, she's sleeping. "Igor and Whopper" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this artwork, Igor tells Whopper that "If your fiction is a clean burning fuel, we'd be rich." Whopper wears his trademark Wonde Whopper costume as evidence of his ever-growing imagination. Requested by CartoonLover "Whopper and Holly in Space" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Whopper and Holly(Season 1 Version) wave hello as they journey into the reaches of the Solar System. They are prepared with their astronaut suits for explore uncharted worlds and distant galaxies. Notice that the name of the rocket ship they are riding on is called Puppy Power I. "Gone for a Stroll on the Moon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 After landing on the moon, Whopper and Holly decide to go for a nice, pleasant walk on the moon's surface. The planet Earth can be seen in the distance. "Tuffy's New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Remember Tuffy from Tuffy Gets Fluffy? Well, Tuffy is back and this time, he's the leader of the Pound Purries. The only difference is that he now wears a red jacket. "Dumas' New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Dumas, the Mouseketeers' mentor from The Captain and the Cats returns as one of the newest members of the Pound Purries. Note that he now wears a marine captain's uniform and hat. "Mouseketeers' New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 The Mouseketeers return along with their master as members of the Pound Purries. The trio consists of Athos(Mouseketeer 1), Porthos(Mouseketeer 2), and Ariel(Mouseketeer 3). The difference is that Athos now wears a blue jacket with yellow buttons, Porthos wears a black shirt, and Ariel wears a pink shirt, a green skirt, and a rose on the top of her hat. "Deacon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Deacon. He's one of Nose Marie's old friends. Like Momo, Deacon is a Hokaiddo dog. The difference is that Deacon wears an orange jacket and short black hair. "Lola" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Another new character is Lola. She's an Austrailian Silky Terrier who is in love with Whopper. Whopper and Lola are good friends. "Good Times on the Moon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Whopper and Holly are tickling each other while exploring the moon. It looks like Holly and Whopper are having a good time on the moon after all. "Team Plasma Puppies" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this requested artwork, Andy and his sisters Candy and Mandy return as they dress up as N, Anthea, and Concordia of Team Plasma from Pokemon Black and White. See if you can recognize these triplets in their new costumes. "The Mysterious Stranger on the Moon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In part four of this odyssey on the moon, Whopper and Holly's fun on the moon has been cut off by a slurping noise in the distance. A mysterious stranger inside a glass dome catches the young astronauts' attention. Should they go ahead and take a look? "Driving Nose Marie" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Nose Marie takes to the skies once again. This time, she is now driving in a new light blue space car from the Jetsons TV series. Where did she learn how to drive? "The Strangest Sight on the Moon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 After they decided to go for a look, they find Dee Dee, guest starring from Dexter's Laboratory, licking a piece of steak inside a glass dome. Whopper and Holly are starting to wonder why Dee Dee is on the moon. "Meeting the Stranger on the Moon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In part six of this odyssey on the moon, Holly and Whopper meet Dee Dee, who is still inside the glass dome, and introduce themselves. Dee Dee notices Whopper and Holly. "The Conversation on the Moon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In part seven of Holly and Whopper's adventure, Dee Dee introduces herself to the young astronauts. Holly and Whopper were curious and want to find out why Dee Dee is on the moon. "The Stranger Explains Why" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 As Dee Dee explains why she is inside the dome on the moon, Whopper is curios about how to get Dee Dee out. Holly gets an idea and gets out her glass cutter. "The Stranger Thanks Our Heroes" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 After Dee Dee was free from the glass dome, she shakes hands with Holly and Whopper for their gratitude. Whopper suggests that they should take Dee Dee home. "Back to Earth" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Now accompanied by Dee Dee, Holly and Whopper board on the Puppy Power I as they head back to their home planet. "Holly, Whopper, and the Stranger Part Ways" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this conclusion to Holly and Whopper's adventure, Dee Dee heads back to her brother's home as she waves goodbye. Holly and Whopper, now back at Holly's Puppy Pound, wave goodbye to their new friend they met on the moon. "Captain Canine" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Evildoers beware, Captain Canine is here! Captain Canine is a superhero Gordon idolizes. Of course, like most superheros, Captain Canine wouldn't be complete without his symbol and cape. "Judy" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Accompanying Captain Canine is his sister, Judy. She is also known as the "Girl Pup Wonder". Unlike most sidekicks, Judy is intelligent and knows martial arts. "Bright Eyes and Judy Jetson" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Bright Eyes, along with a familiar face, take the skies in Judy Jetson's new space car. For teenage girl, Judy Jetson sure knows how to drive. "Cooler's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Cooler's parents. Their names are Cary and Celia. Cooler has his father's fur and his mother's ears. "Nose Marie's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Norman and Mariah are Nose Marie's biological parents. Norman looks nearly identical to his daughter. It's mainly because of his curly hair. "Bright Eyes' Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here are Bright Eyes parents: Brighton and Emily. Bright Eyes has her father's baby blue eyes and both of her parents' hair. "Howler's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This couple is Howler's mother and father. Howler has both of his parents' blond hair and his mother's eye mark. Whopper and Colette's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Ever wondered if Colette and Whopper are related? Well, the mystery is solved because here are Whopper and Colette's mother and father! "Beamer's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Introducing Beamer's parents: Alan and Bonnie. Alan usually carries a stick because of his age. "Reflex's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Reflex's mother and father. Rachel looks more like her son, minus the facial hair her son has. "Violet Vanderfeller's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here are Violet Vanderfeller's biological parents. Violet has her father's face and ears. "Nose Marie and Jane Jetson" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Nose Marie, along with Jane Jetson from the Jetsons, are seen flying to the skies in Jane's new space car. I wonder why Nose Marie is not behind the wheel this time? "Igor's Love" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Igor, after pushing a lever with his foot, lowers down a disco ball. The disco ball opens and out comes pink, red, and white confetti along with a sign that says "I love Bright Eyes". Bright Eyes stands and looks at Igor with a confused look on her face. "Brotherly Love" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Bright Eyes and Cooler form a special bond in this touching artwork. It's as if Cooler and Bright Eyes are brother and sister. "Pupnick's New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Remember Pupnick from Secret Agent Pup? Well, Pupnick is back and he now wears a black jacket and a pair of black pants. His personality and passion for the USA never changed. "Catgut's New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Remember Catgut? Well, Catgut is back and he now wears a red scarf and a red shirt. His personality stinks so bad, even a skunk would hold its nose! "Holly's Angels" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Holly and Bright Eyes, in the form of angels, stand together on a lonely cloud. "Vigor the Hypnotist" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Vigor appears to be calm when he swings the pendlelum. Catgut looks at the pendlelum as it swings back and forth. "Nose Marie in a Bell Jar" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Nose Marie(1988 Movie Version) is inside a bell jar. She seems to be relaxed inside. How she got inside the bell jar I'll never know. Inventors in Matrimony" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Howler asks Amy for a hand in marriage and she accepts. Now, Howler and his wife, Amy, will live a long and happy life inventing machines together. "Igor's Tango" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Igor(In a new design) and Bright Eyes(1988 version) do a tango during a behind the scenes look at an upcoming remake of the original Pound Puppies movie. Igor even has time to give Bright Eyes a kiss. "Nose Marie and Karen" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Nose Marie, along with Karen from the Frosty the Snowman TV Special, ride in a space car. Don't worry, folks, they're wearing seatbelts. "Rusty the Black Spy and Lucy the White Spy" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Rusty and Lucy dress up as the Black Spy and the White Spy from the classic comic strip series from Mad magazine, Spy vs. Spy. "Nose Marie and Karen II" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Karen and Nose Marie are riding in the space car again. The only difference is that Karen gets to drive. I hope she knows what she doing. "Puppy Power Rangers" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 The original five Pound Puppies suit up as the Power Rangers. Cooler is the blue ranger, Nose Marie is the purple ranger, Howler is the yellow ranger, Bright Eyes is the light blue ranger, and Whopper is the red ranger. "Pound Puppies as the Jetsons" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Cooler is George Jetson, Nose Marie is Jane Jetson, Bright Eyes is Judy Jetson, Whopper is Elroy Jetson, and Howler is Rosie. Poor Howler doesn't look to happy because he's dressed up as Rosie the Robot. "Sensei and Student" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Beamer decides to study self-defense with the help of Ramon. Ramon now owns a martial arts school inside the Pound Puppies' Secret Headquarters. In no time, Beamer will send Katrina and her gang packing! "Costume Party" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Cooler, Nose Marie, and Bright Eyes reprise their disguises from Whopper Gets the Point. Cooler is a boxer, Nose Marie wears Howler's attire, and Bright Eyes is a French Poodle. "Cooler and Holly VS Catgut and Brattina" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Cooler and Holly are challenged to a wrestling match by Brattina and Catgut. The crowd in the background cheers during this exciting event. "Charlemange's New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Charlemange, one of the original Pound Purries from Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, has return. She now wears pink earrings and green pants. "Hairball's New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Also returning is Hairball, who is Charlemange's boyfriend. He now wears a baseball cap, a mahogony shirt, and red overalls. "Nose Marie and Bright Eyes on the Moon" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Nose Marie and Bright Eyes have finally landed on the moon after their flight into the space. I wonder what they're going to do on the moon? "Marcus and Momo" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Ever since Marcus adopted Momo, they have formed a special bond together, like Holly and Cooler. "Angel Bright Eyes and Cheep Cheep" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Bright Eyes, again as an angel, sleeps on a cloud. Also sleeping is little Cheep Cheep from The Bird Dog. "Pound Puppies meet Shirt Tales" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 The Pound Puppies are greeted by the Shirt Tales from the 1982 TV Series of the same name. It appears that the Pound Puppies and Shirt Tales are getting along with each other. "Nose Marie and the Logos" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Nose Marie goes on a misadventure with logos. First, she flies into space with the 1987 Universal Television Logo in the bac. Then, she stands on top of the Viacom V of Steel with a bubble on her head. "New Pound Purries" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet the newest additions of the Pound Puppies. First, there's Ming, a Siamese cat who is smart, like Howler. Paw-Paw and Short Tail are the youngest kittens of the group. Ace is the pilot of the group who used to live at an airport. Finally, there's Clawdia. "'But I'm Cooler's Girlfriend!'" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Violet Vanderfeller loves Cooler. Unfortunately, so does Nose Marie. Poor Cooler is caught in the middle as the two girl pups argue over who is Cooler's true girlfriend. Holly and the other Pound Puppies want no part of this either. "Clawfinger's Blunder" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 After Clawfinger buys a replica of the Doomsub from the Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3, his Doomsub crashes and burns while testing it. Clawfinger survives, but he's not happy about being tricked into buying a broken down copycat. "Bright Eyes' Gift to Pupnick" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Bright Eyeballs, I mean Bright Eyes, gives Pupnick a kiss because it's been a long time sine they last met. Igor doesn't look too happy about this occasion. "Nose Marie's Nightmare" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Nose Marie has a terrible dream. In that dream, Nose Marie is driving in her space car when she encounters horrifying alien cats. Will that change Nose Marie's mind about driving? "Momo to the Rescue!" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Just when Nose Marie's about to be attacked, Momo comes to the rescue and attacks the alien cats. Nose Marie is lovestruck by her new boyfriend's heroism. "A Happy Ending" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 What began as a nightmare for Nose Marie ends in a romantic wedding dream for Momo and Nose Marie. Nose Marie is blushing just dreaming about it. "Greaser" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Greaser is one of the newest characters the Pound Puppies will meet. He loves playing the guitar. His girlfriend is Scarlett O'Nosy. Based on the 1988 design of Cooler. "Scarlett O'Nosy" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Scarlett O'Nosy is Greaser's girlfriend. She is also an old friend of Nose Marie. Based on the 1988 design of Nose Marie. "Wonder Whopper VS Katrina" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Howler is captured by Katrina! Who will save him? Wonder Whopper will! Wonder Whopper comes to the rescue so that Howler will escape while Wonder Whopper keeps Katrina at bay. "Preparations" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Inside her light blue space car, Nose Marie makes preparations by putting on an air helmet. Who knows what may lie outside? "Bright Eyes Loves Igor" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Igor has shown his love for Princess, I mean, Bright Eyes. Now, it's Bright Eyes' turn to show her love back. Is this too good to be true? "Chartreuse Crusader Prototype" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Sporting his green fedora and trenchcoat, Igor becomes... the Chartreuse Crusader! The Chartreuse Crusader fights crime and saves innocent puppies and kittens from those who bully them. No one except Whopper knows the true identity of the Chartreuse Crusader. "Shakespeare the Violinist" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Besides acting, Shakespeare has another hobby: playing the violin. His violin playing is so magnificent, it would rival even the greatest violinists in the world. "Puppy Cadets" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Helping Captain Canine and Judy are their five assistants, the Puppy Cadets. First, there's Tandy, a food-lover who is the strongest of the team. Second, there's Dana, who uses her ninja skills to keep enemies at bay. Third, there are twins Glen and Gwen, who are skilled inventors. Finally, there's G-Boy(Who is actually Gordon), who is the youngest of the cadets. "Kaptain Kid Stoneheart" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Kaptain Kid Stoneheart is one of the most notorious pirates to plagued the seven seas. He is also Katrina Stoneheart's nephew. His weapon of choice is a sword, which is covered by his cloak. "Puppy Quintet's New Designs" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Remember the Puppy Quintet? Well, they return from Season 2 in their new designs. The members consist of Spot the Dalmation Puppy, Zelda the Greyhound Puppy, Charlie the Chinook Puppy, Stanley the Saint Bernard Puppy, and Gary the Dachsbrake Puppy. "Nose Marie and Cooler's Children" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Cooler and Nose Marie's six children: Martin, Lanford, Jewel, Daisy, Beauregard, and Carrie. Martin(aka Marty) is the bookworm of the family. Lanford is like a leader to his siblings. Jewel is a cynical tomboy who loves playing sports. Daisy is an artistic child. Beauregard is a friendly but indecisive puppy who loves his family and has trouble making up his mind. Carrie is a quiet puppy who also loves her family. "Violet and Momo's Children" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 After Violet and Momo got married, they have four children of their own. Vincent is the eldest of the four. There are also the twins Misaki and Mitsuki and Taro, the youngest. "Howard Remastered" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Howard Connor, who is Holly's older brother, is now in a better design than before. His pose is still the same. "Nose Marie's New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 What's the difference? She wears her dress from Season 1 yet she keeps her hair from season 2. I guess it's better than nothing. "Badges" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Badges, a Beagle who wants to be a police dog. He also has a strong sense of justice. "Slick and Scooper" by Rigsrigsrig10918 Did I mention that Scrounger has two siblings. Older brother Slick is intelligent and cunning. Scooper may have the IQ of jellybeans, but he's loyal to his big brothers. "Dumbo" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Dumbo, the newest Pound Puppy with the lowest IQ in the history of Holly's Puppy Pound. Despite his stupidity, he is kind and loyal to his friends. Did I mention that he's also a good bongo player? He sings well, too. "Kenneth Stoneheart" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Kenneth Stoneheart, father of Katrina and Karl Stoneheart. Despite his elderly age, he still rules the Stoneheart family with an iron fist. "Katherine Stoneheart" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Katherine Stoneheart, wife of Kenneth and mother of Katrina and Karl. In their early days, Kenneth was the brains and Katherine was the brawns, which may explain why Katherine looks muscular. "Karl Stoneheart Remastered" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Karl Stoneheart, now nastier than ever, has joined Katrina's gang in order to take down Holly and the Pound Puppies. "Trixie Stoneheart" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Trixie Stoneheart, daughter of Karl Stoneheart. Why is she different than the rest of her family? Despite the fact that Stoneheart is her last name, Trixie is the only member of the family who is not evil at heart. "Worry Wart" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Worry Wart, an Austrailian Silky who is shy around everyone else. He also worries about everything in life. Can the Pound Puppies help this puppy look on the bright side? "Twitchia" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Twitchia, a young Boxer puppy who is like Worry Wart, but worse. She suffers from paranoia and high anxiety. This could be a special case for the Pound Puppies. "Dexter" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Who is this new Pound Puppy? His name is Dexter. He works for Howler and Amy as an assistant, not to mention a caretaker for their children. Despite his clumsiness, he shares the same IQ as Howler and Amy and is also compassionate. "Cooler and Nose Marie Married" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 At long last, Cooler and Nose Marie are finally married. Soon, they'll be on their honeymoon and have puppies of their own. As for Momo and Violet, well, that's another story. "Shun" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Shun, grandson of the famous witch doctor, Wolfazar. He loves his grandfather and looks up to him and Pupzan as mentors. "Dog Walker and James Ruff" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Dog Walker and James Ruff. They are the stars of their own web series called "The Walker and Ruff Show". While Dog Walker reviews movies, James Ruff reviews video games. Dog Walker is insipired by Doug Walker from the Nostalgia Critic and James Ruff is inspired by James Rolfe from Angry Video Game Nerd. "Cooler and Nose Marie's Children" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Lanford strikes up a conversation with his older brother, Martin, and his younger siblings. I wonder what are they talking about? Could they discussing about becoming members of the Pound Puppies like their parents? Jewel seems as bit cynical doesn't she? And poor Beauregard can't decide what he wants to do. "Momo and Violet's Children" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here are Momo and Violet Vanderfeller's children: The quiet Vincent, the tomboyish Misaki, her book-smart twin sister Mitsuki, and the happy-go-lucky Taro. They all inherit their father's dark hair. "Captain Canine and the Puppy Cadets" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 When evil lurks around every corner, Captain Canine, along with Judy, Gordon, Tandy, Gwen, Glen, and Dana, are on patrol and on the lookout! Criminals better watch their back because these guys are more bite than bark! "Peachy" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Peachy, a young mother of puppies from Puppy Sitters Jitters Or Adventures in Puppy Sitting. Her owners are Mr. Cooper and his wife, Mrs. Copper. "Mr. and Mrs. Cooper" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Mr. Cooper and his wife, Mrs. Cooper. They are Peachy's loving owners. They went for a walk in the park with Peachy while Howler, Amy, and Dexter babysit the puppies. "Summer Time Pound Puppies" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Cooler, Beamer, Howler, Reflex, and Jackie are dressed up for summer. They'll be catching rays and catching waves down by the beach. "Bigor" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Bigor is Vigor and Igor's cousin who hails from Hungary. Together with his cousins, he stars in the new web series, The Three Pooches. "Lobo and Bolo" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Lobo and his little brother, Bolo. They are two members of the wolf tribe who serve as not only Pupzan's students, but also Wolfazar's students. "Zazu's New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Remember Zazu from The Fairy Dogmother? Well, she's back and is better than ever. Her angel wings have grown and is now promoted to chief fairy dogmother. "Wishbone" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Wishbone, a genie and one of the newest members of the Pound Puppies. He can grant your wishes with a clap of his paws. He is good friends with Zazu. "Barkerville's New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 One of the original Pound Puppies, Barkerville, returns and this time, he now wears a tuxedo to show the world his dignified personality. "Diablo" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Diablo, one of Katrina's hired henchmen and a member of the Fearsome Five. He used to be a scientist at NASA until his short temper costed him his job. "The Slaughter Brothers" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 When combined, Captain Slaughter and his little brother, Arthur, are a dangerous duo. They are the leaders of a quintet of criminals known as the Fearsome Five. These brothers are a terrifying nightmare come true. "Wishbone Meditating" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 One of Wishbone's favorite hobbies is meditating. After meditating, Wishbone will have enough energy to grant more wishes for his friends. Please don't disturb Wishbone. "Louie's New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Returning from the TV Special is Louie, a Pound Puppy who didn't appear in the TV Series and Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. Despite his new appearance, Louie is still a good cook. He'll be hired as the Puppy Power Cafe's chef. "Title Card for The Next Step" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this title card, Cooler is about to propose to Nose Marie. Nose Marie couldn't waiting for this moment. The only ones who aren't happy are Tony Rigs and Marcus. "DJ and Faith Bigelow" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet DJ Bigelow and his little sister, Faith. They are the son and daughter of the recently married Sidney Bigelow and Dr. Simon. DJ is book smart and likes to play football and baseball. Faith is tomboyish and loves playing baseball as well. She is also Tony Rigs' girlfriend. "Title Card for One Dumb Dog" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this title card, our heroes meet Dumbo, a dog with the lowest I.Q in the histroy of Holly's Puppy Pound. While most of Dumbo's friend don't mind his stupidity, others are easily annoyed. "Tony the Artist Remastered" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Tony the Artist, not to be confused with Tony Rigs, has returned and is now looking better than ever. His favorite hobby is drawing pictures. "Momo's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Akira and Natrume, the biological parents of Momo. Like their son, they also wear their traditional kimono. "Casey" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Casey, the long-lost little sister of Cooler. She also the daughter of Cooler's parents, Cary and Celia. "Sick Igor" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Poor Igor has come down with a cold and has to stay in bed. Fortunately, Bright Eyes comes to the rescue with a bowl of warm tomato soup and cough syrup. Let's hope that Igor will feel better soon. "Title Card for Holy Muttrimony" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this title card, the moment has arrived and Cooler and Nose Marie are finally getting married. King from Cooler, Come Back is the justice of peace and Tony Rigs, teary-eyed, is the best man. "Sons and Daughters of the Pound Puppies" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet the Sons and Daughters of the Pound Puppies. Led by Lanford, this team proves that even they can be old enough to be future Pound Puppies, like their parents. The members consists of Cooler and Nose Marie's children, Momo and Violet's children, and Reflex and Colette's children. Their motto is "Even little puppies can do big jobs". "Dumbo and His Bongos" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Despite the fact that Dumbo isn't the smartest member of the Pound Puppies, he is actually talented at playing bongos. He also has a talented singing voice too. "Title Card for Revenge of the Retriever" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this title card, Whopper decides to get even with Igor for all the pranks Igor caused. Howard, Gordon, Cooler, and even Igor are concerned, for they have never seen Whopper holding a grudge against someone before. "Title Card for Puppy Sitters Jitters" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this title card, taking care of puppies wasn't an easy task for Howler, Amy, and Dexter. An example is when Dexter tries to change a puppy's diaper, but he ended up wearing a diaper. His friends, along with Peachy, Mr. Cooper, and Mrs. Cooper look on with confused looks on their faces. "The Devastated Coopers" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 After the puppies have been dognapped by the Fearsome Five, Peachy, along with Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, could do nothing but feel sorry for themselves. I hope Dexter, Amy, and Howler find those puppies soon. "Reflex and Colette" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here is another fine couple who are having a good time. Reflex is dance with Colette. Does anybody else hear wedding bells in these pups' future? "Cooler is Cool" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Cooler, wearing a black suit, a blue tie, and black shades, sings for the audience. In the background, Igor, Howler, Whopper, Beamer, Barkerville, Reflex, and Scrounger join in as the chorus. "Title Card for Apocalypse? Not!" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 After mistaking the movie Nose Marie saw for a live news report, Nose Marie is afraid that the world is going to end. Howard, Jackie, and Cooler don't believe her because they must've seen in the movie as well. "Title Card for A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this title card, Igor makes his debut appearance. Igor couldn't help but fall in love with Bright Eyes. "Madame Fatalle" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 A dangerous criminal, Madame Fatalle is hired by Katrina Stoneheart to help capture our heroes. She hates men, married or single. "Gamma" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 No one knows who this man is, but he prefers to be called Gamma. He loves puppies and kittens and will go to any length to rescue them from their abusive owners... even if it means making some "sacrifices". He may appear intimidating, but he is secretly an ally of Holly and the Pound Puppies. "Tony and Faith's Children" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 If Tony and Faith get married one day, they will have two children of their own: a teenaged boy named Fred and Fred's little sister, Tammy. They are good friends with the Pound Puppies. "Lee" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Lee, the baby brother of Catgut and Ming. He, along with his parents, disappeared one day while Catgut got adopted. Could Lee's disappearance be the reason why Ming used to hold a grudge against Catgut. "The New Catgut?" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 What would happen if Catgut joins the good guys? Well, this is the answer. Catgut, also known by his birth name "Tao", now bears a scar on his stomach while rescuing his old enemies from former master, Katrina Stoneheart. Do you think Catgut will be reformed? "Southern Belle Blues" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 While Nose Marie sings with Violet Vanderfeller in their duet, Cooler provides the music by playing the guitar. Nothing fancy, but it'll do. "Igor and Amy's Doghouses" by CartoonLover Since Igor and Amy joined the Pound Puppies, they were each given custom-made doghouses made by the best dog-house builders in the history of Holly's Puppy Pound. "Title Card for My Wife and Puppies" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this title card, Nose Marie, in her pink house-coat and pink fluffy slippers, is sleeping after giving birth to six puppies. Cooler and Nose Marie's children are fast asleep. Cooler couldn't be anymore happier. "Zippy" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Zippy, a Retriever puppy. He recently got adopted by his new owner in More Bark than Bit. "Pound Puppies Costume Party" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 The Pound Puppies are dressed up for the costume party on Halloween. Cooler is dressed up as Johnny, a rockabilly musician. Nose Marie is dressed up as Daisy Belle. Bright Eyes is dressed up a pixie. Howler is dressed up as Doc Enigma, a mad scientist. Beamer is dressed up as Jackie Chow, a marial artist. Reflex is dressed up as a scuba diver. Violet is dressed up as a palm tree. Barkerville is dressed up as Count Barkula, a vampire. Finally, Scrounger is dressed up as a zombie. "Whopper Gets Spooked" by Kangaloe007 Whopper is known for telling tall tales and fibs to his friends. But what if a tall tale he just talked about came true? Almost something right out of "The Boy Who Cried Wolf." Or maybe he ran into Captain Slaughter or The Terrible Terror. "Brattina Dress Up" by Kangaleo007 Brattina has an interesting wardrobe of don't you think? Here we see her (1) dressed as Slaughtina, (2) dressed in a one piece swimsuit, (3) in her Season 1 outfit, (4) dressed as Holly, (5) in a school uniform, (6) her Season 2 outfit, (7) in play clothes with a picture of the Pound Puppies wanted logo, (8) in a soccer uniform. "Marcus and Momo Eating Breakfast" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Momo and Marcus start their day with breakfast. While Momo enjoys eating his bagel, Marcus reads the newspaper. On the table are a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice. "Title Card for More Bark than Bit" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 In this title card, Cooler and Nose Marie are sucked inside an arcade machine and are transported into the game world. In order to escape, they must beat all four levels or they'll be stuck forever. "Title Card for Big Brother Catgut" by Rigsrgsrigs10918 In this title card, Cooler and Igor sympathize with Catgut and Ming, whose family disappeared without a trace. How will Catgut make up with his sister? Is Ming still bitter against her brother? "Jacey" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Jacey. He is a Cocker Spaniel who lives with his owners, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, at the farm where Igor stayed for a while. "Vladimir and Sonia" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Vladimir and Sonia. They are Igor and Vigor's biological parents from Hungary. Igor has hated his father, Vladimir, but why? "Peter" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Peter, the original owner of Igor, Vigor, Vladimir, and Sonia. He is also from Hungary. He and Sonia currently live with the Johnsons at the farm where Igor stayed for a while. "Scrounger's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Seth and Samantha. They are the biological parents of Slick, Scrounger, and Scooper. Like his sons, Seth wears an old shirt. "Tina" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Tina, a female Pekingese. She is also one of Igor's new friends, not to mention the daughter of the owner of the Bark and Growl Cafe. "Owner of the Bark and Growl Cafe's New Design" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Remember the owner of the Bark and Growl Cafe from Bright Eyes, Come Home? He has returned. This time, with a child of his own and middle age. It's quite a while since he was last seen. "Jackie's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Jose and Jane. They are Jackie's parents. They like to play sports. Jose is very athletic. "Amy's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Amy's biological parents. Their names are Anthony and Andrea. They hope to see their daughter win a Nobel Prize one day. "Shakespeare's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Fortinbras and Juliet. They are Shakespeare's parents. They are passionate for acting. "Precious' Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Peter and Paula. They are Precious' biological parents. Like their daughter, they believe that fighting is never an answer to everyone's problems. "Gordon's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Gerald and Virginia, the biological parents of Gordon. When Gereald was a puppy, he was fascinated with Captain Canine comic books. "Bigor's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Boris and Anna, the biological parents of Bigor. They are also Igor and Vigor's uncle and aunt. Boris currently writes novels and Anna writes teleplays. "Igor's Outfits" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Igor is going in style! On the left is Igor's Adventure Outfit. On the right is Igor's Outfit as if he would appear in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. "Gordon's Morning" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 How else will Gordon start off the morning? Whenever he wakes up, Gordon reads an issue of Captain Canine in his Captain Canine pajama shirt. He also has a piece of toast as well. "Barkerville's Parents" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Meet Bernard and Barbara. They are Barkerville's biological parents. Bernard and Barbara hail from a very rich family. "Cooler and Nose-Marie's Marriage Day" by CartoonLover What We have Here is Cooler offering to be with Nose Marie on a moonlight Dance. and solve this Rebus. it's a challenge for Each Pound Puppy Fan. "Bright Eyes Shocked" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Believe or not, over two monthes ago, a contributor(user name witheld), made some outrageous and controversial changes at the What Would Happened If...? page. In return, they got blocked. Even Bright Eyes was shocked to hear what the contributor wanted her to do. "Cooler and Family Apology" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Cooler and his family are very sympathetic for one's tragedy. Some even cried just to show how sympathetic they are. "Samson" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This is Samson, a new member of the Pound Puppies. Notice how muscular this bulldog is. Deep down, Samson is gentle and kind-hearted. "Momo Handstanding" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Here is something Momo can do. Momo can stand on his head for three hours. It may look tricky, but Momo doesn't seem to mind. He mastered this trick when he was a baby. "Worry Wart and Twitchia" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Well, well, well. It appears that these two pessimists are starting to get to know each other. I hope they'll look on the bright side in the future. "Whopper as Five Cluedo Suspects" by CartoonLover Which Whopper did it? Was it Lt. Xanadu (Sgt. Gray) or Dr. Grape? (Prof. Plum) Perhaps General Vermilion (Col. Mustard) or Deacon/Mr. Emerald? (Mr/Rev. Green) Or Just Msr. Taupe? (Monsieur Brunette/Gold) Well, who knows? "Whopper and Colette Relaxing" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Whenever they're not finding homes for puppies, Whopper and his older sister, Colette, would go to their favorite spot and read a good book. It's probably a great place to relax when there's nothing to do. "Igor and Catgut" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 When Igor met Catgut for the first time, Igor called Catgut "Kefka". Whenever Igor calls Catgut by the wrong name, Catgut's eye would get red and Catgut shouts "My name is Catgut, not Kefka!". "Igor and Bright Eyes as Kittens" by CartoonLover After being affected by Howler's Species Switcheroo, Igor and Bright Eyes have become kittens. Do you think Igor looks normal since he still has a cat's heart? Whether puppies or kittens, Igor and Bright Eyes are still adorable. "Holly and Other Humans as Puppies" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 This what Holly, Howard, Tony, TJ, Faith, DJ, May, and Marcus would look like in a parallel universe where dogs are humans and humans are dogs. Imagine if they were to meet the Pound Puppies in their universe. Sounds like more members of the Pound Puppies for our heroes. "Cooler and Friends to the Rescue!" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Their friends and family have been kidnapped by the Fearsome Five. Now, Cooler and the others are the only hope to rescue them. And this time, they're serious. "Igor and Bright Eyes Valentine Outfits" by Rigsrigsrigs10918 Igor and Bright Eyes are dressed and ready to go for tonight's Valentine's dance. Igor looks sharp and Bright Eyes looks pretty. They make a perfect couple, don't they? Category:Gallery